happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Toothy/Gallery
Images of Toothy. General Toothy's Collect Them All Card.png|Toothy's Collect 'em All Card. Toothy's Season 1 Intro.gif|Toothy's Internet Season 1 intro. Toothy's Season 2 Intro.png|Toothy's Internet Season 2 intro. (Goof: He has normal buckteeth.) Toothy's TV Season Intro.gif|Toothy's TV Season intro. Toothy's Season 3 and 4 Intro.png|Toothy's Internet Season 3/4 intro. T is for Toothy: "Using a toothbrush is tantamount for twinkling teeth." TV Intro 3.png|Toothy and Petunia ride a seesaw in the TV series intro. Early_toothy.jpg|The early version of Toothy as seen in Banjo Frenzy. Userbox Toothy.jpg|Toothy in Eye Candy. CuteToothy.jpg|Toothy giggling to himself. Toothy1.jpg|It's a snap! Fancy_mustache_.png|Toothy with French mustache. AIT_Toothy_cries.png|The one time both of Toothy's teeth have an excuse for being smaller. ClAct17.png|Toothy can sing. S3E2_Swings_his_tail.png|Beavers use their tails for dams, Toothy uses his for baseball. ClAct81.png|His singing can also make people forget about their injuries. LBE1 Toothy Laughing.png|Toothy, laughing. RS78.png|Zombie Toothy. S4E8_Camp28.png|Toothy with a rock in his eye. 7324374_1683cea6d3.jpg|Toothy before his injury in Eye Candy. toothycursedidol.png|Toothy holding a Cursed Idol. LBE1 Toothy Threw It.png|Toothy about to throw a snowball in Cold Hearted. Untitled5.png|Toothy's injury in Wrath of Con. Screen shot 2012-05-28 at 1.52.05 PM.png|Toothy in bandages in Mime and Mime Again. Imagestoothyflippy.jpg|Oh no! Screen Shot 2012-12-27 at 4.00.04 PM.png|Toothy's breakfast. Wipe_26.jpg|Toothy wearing a bib, even though he isn't seen in the contest. (Though he did dodge a bullet giving the bib to Cuddles) In the school.jpg|A pencil in Toothy's eye. STV1E12.3 Toothy and his tortoise.png|Toothy with his tortoise. Toothy_nefore_det.jpg|Toothy as a mailman in Easy Comb, Easy Go. Toothypointing.png|Toothy freaking out. charactershot0001.jpg|It always has to be the eye, doesn't it? happy-tree-friends-toothy_1280x1024.jpg|I'm sure nothing bad will come of this. LBE1 Toothy Laughing.png|Toothy can be a jerk sometimes. Toothy Goofyteeth.jpg|Toothy on the swing. Magical Snap - 2008 12 18 19 00 - 001.png|Toothy without his teeth. 1079000770 1607357656 UMG-vidcvr-00602517257672-01-RGB72-640x480.jpg|Toothy watching something. 396205 481250318562956 1985305411 n.jpg|A figurine of Toothy. BpuNW7UCIAAx88B.jpg-large.jpeg|Toothy prototype figurines. Face of .jpg|Toothy responds to the pizza face. Toothy_by_lali_the_bunny-d5z31r8.png|Toothy faceplants. ToothyinPanicHS33.png|Toothy in panic. Firefighter Toothy.png|Firefighter Toothy. ToothyinOuterwearWinterAttireHS33.png|Toothy in his Outerwear. ToothySnowballHS33.png|Toothy making a snowball. ToothyHappyHS33.png|Happy Toothy sitting. ToothyFallingwithScissorsHS33.png|Toothy almost falling with scissors. S3E21 AinV55.png|Toothy runs. Indextoothy.jpg|Uh oh. IRE1 Giggles before the death.png|Toothy prepares for the very first carnage. Toothy'sheadBF.png|A zombie Toothy head. Kringle Karols.jpg|Toothy tries to apply CPR to a unrevivable corpse with stomach compressions. Do not use HTF to learn CPR. Deadeye.jpg|Toothy in a Deadeye Derby promo. Grab05.jpg|Toothy as an opponent in the game. Grab03.jpg|Ditto, but the player just lost. Toothy Running.jpg|Toothy, better be careful with that stick; you had trouble when you fell on a log in Eye Candy. 4-dumb-ways-to-die-htf-edition.jpg|Told you! YouTube_Live_13.png|Toothy in the YouTube Live Episode. 185px-Screen_Shot_2013-01-12_at_11.51.00_PM-2.png|Cats hate Toothy. HTFSosialNet.jpg|Toothy faceplants in an ad. Toothy Sitting.png|Toothy in his Smoochie. Beforedeath.jpg|Toothy before death in Easy Comb, Easy Go. Bbfhdrhfuhuhtfg.png|Watch out! He's gonna blow! Derb.jpg|Toothy in the Deadeye Derby commercial. HTF wall disaster01 1920x1080.jpg|Toothy doesn't see whatever Giggles does. Deadeye derby all character.jpeg|Toothy in the character selection screen for Deadeye Derby. Ded.png|The title screen for the game. Derby 2.jpg|Toothy in the commercial for the game. Eye Injury.png|That's a bad bee sting. Rip-off.png|Real bad. Better Off Bread 10.PNG|Toothy with Mary Kay eyes. S3E9 Something Fishyclass.png|Toothy as a student. S3E6 Peas2.PNG|Toothy the paperboy. Where'd it go.png|Toothy wondering where the slide is. STV1E8.1 Shocked Giggles and Toothy.png|Shocked Toothy and Giggles in Blast from the Past. Toothy teaser.PNG|Toothy from the teaser of Hide and Seek. Madtoothy.png|Toothy mad at Splendid. Noplayground.png|Toothy and Giggles sad. Capture2.PNG|Toothy riding bumper cars with Petunia and Flaky. Toothy's canon about to get hit by Mime.png|Toothy, watch out! draw a toothy tutorial deleted scene.jpg|A deleted scene from a tutorial on how to draw Toothy, drawn by Kenn. ToothyDead.jpg|And how can you not sympathize with Toothy? Toothy.gif|Happy Toothy. Vlcsnap-2012-11-25-11h27m27s231.png|Early concept art of Toothy ClAct9.png|Toothy on stage. S3E1_Book_sale.png|Toothy with books to sell. IMG 20180419 050034.jpg|Toothy's Model sheet HTFFirstBlood_Menu4.png|Toothy in the First Blood DVD menu. Screenshot 2019-10-26 at 10.21.07 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-26 at 10.08.46 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-21 at 4.38.36 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-24 at 3.39.47 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-27 at 4.11.16 PM.png Deaths BF8.png|He's not dead despite this. Goof9.png|Killed by merry-go-round. TTIM_12.png|Toothy gets into the swing of things. HaS_22.PNG|Fliqpy taking cues from Rambo. Bandicam_2014-07-29_12-42-00-881.jpg|Toothy's biggest fan. Imageshappy.jpg|What happened to his tail? ImagesCAKCS16V.jpg|Toothy's most popular death. ClAct89.png|Speaking honestly, this was mostly his fault. OOH_that's_got_to_hurt.png|Crushed by a meteor. BoffB73.png|You can't tell, but he's going to get crushed by a meteor again. Keepin_22.jpg|Another day, another eye injury. Actggfhgfh.png ToothyeatingFliqpy'sBrainRTBSHS33.png|Toothy just following zombie instincts. 103STS.png|Nothing of him left. Impaled.jpg|You'd think Lumpy would notice. Imagebright.jpg Skimpaled.png|Lumpy should watch where he's going. Toothy's_organs.png YouTube_Live_35.png|Kenn confirmed that either Fliqpy or the claw killed him. STV1E1.2 76.PNG Pophitstoothy.png STV1E2.1 Toothy's death.png|Beaver-face cake. Oh_no.jpg|He should've begun with a lighter weight. Squidskunkslam.png|Confirmed death by Warren. Destroyed_Bridge.png Towngoesboom.png Hike_15.jpg Snow_place_to_go.PNG Brainyolk.png Woodchipper.png Ashesagain.png Toothythroughlumpy.png|Two kills for the price of one. History_Repeats_9.png Wham.png RIP_GIGGLES_&_WUT_TOOTHY.png Sinking.png HTF_-_Aw_Shuck_!_16.png Sight_59.jpg Ashes.png STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 66.png STV1E13.3 Cro crush.png TCTofL98.png S3E3 WRS58.png S3E6 InAPod105.png S3E7 Toothyexplodes.png Strainer.jpg S3E14 5.png|All that hard work, ruined. StarK5.png Movieseatingdeath.png NST10.png Claw8.png S3E18 Htf3.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 25.png Toothy's_ironic_death.png S3E24 After the destruction.png Skeletons.png S4E7 Spare Tire Toothy.png S4E8 Camp36.png AIT_Toothys_death.png Episodic SFKY 1.PNG S1E1_Toothy_so_cute_Spin_Fun_Knowin'_Ya.png SFKY 3.PNG SFKY 4.PNG SFKY 5.PNG SFKY 6.PNG SFKY 8.PNG TTIM_1.png TTMI_2.png TTIM_3.png TTIM_4.png TTIM_5.png TTIM_6.png TTIM_7.png TTIM_8.png TTIM_9.png TTIM_10.png TTIM_11.png TTIM_12.png TTIM_13.png NBTT 2.PNG NBTT 3.PNG NBTT 4.PNG NBTT 5.PNG NBTT 6.PNG NBTT 7.PNG NBTT 9.PNG NBTT 10.PNG NBTT 11.PNG NBTT 12.PNG NBTT 13.PNG NBTT 14.PNG NBTT 15.PNG NBTT 16.PNG NBTT 17.PNG Screensnaps (101).png NBTT 18.PNG NBTT 19.PNG NBTT 20.PNG NBTT 21.PNG NBTT 23.PNG NBTT 24.PNG HaS 1.PNG HaS 2.PNG HaS 14.PNG HaS 15.PNG HaS 16.PNG HaS 17.PNG HaS 18.PNG HaS 19.PNG HaS 20.PNG HaS 21.PNG HaS 22.PNG Bandicam 2014-07-29 12-37-46-443.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-29 12-37-55-120.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-29 12-38-06-038.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-29 12-38-10-955.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-29 12-38-15-873.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-29 12-38-18-248.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-29 12-41-00-078.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-29 12-41-03-848.jpg ~11 - Mime And Mime Again.png|A goof where Toothy's mouth can be seen, even though his face is completely covered in bandages. Bandicam 2014-07-29 12-41-18-386.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-29 12-41-22-589.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-29 12-41-25-693.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-29 12-41-57-800.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-29 12-41-58-592.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-29 12-41-59-285.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-29 12-41-59-805.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-29 12-42-00-384.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-29 12-42-00-881.jpg indextree.jpg Before dung.png EyeC1.png EC_Fall.png indexhappyeye.jpg indexeye.jpg Happy Tree Friends - Eye Candy.jpg EyeC2.png EyeC3.png Attempt_to_escape_1.png Untitled3.png Attempt_to_escape_2.png Attempt_to_escape_3.png Poor_tooth.png One_of_toothys_cryin_moments.png EyeC6.png EyeC7.png EyeC8.png EyeC9.png indextoothyeye.jpg EyeC10.png Screenshot_2017-05-07_at_12.10.55_AM.png EyeC13.png EyeC14.png EyeC15.png EyeC16.png EyeC17.png Untitled4.png Untitled2222.png EyeC18.png EyeC19.png EyeC20.png EyeC21.png Ec_death_1.png Ec_death_2.png Ec_death_3.png Ec_death_4.png Toothypointing.png BoffB27.png BoffB28.png BoffB29.png Better_Off_Bread_10.PNG BoffB37.png BoffB38.png BoffB40.png BoffB42.png BoffB43.png BoffB44.png BoffB45.png BoffB46.png Better_Off_Bread_Toothy.png Keepin 18.jpg Keepin 19.jpg Keepin 21.jpg Keepin 22.jpg S3E18 Happy Toothy.png S3E18 Brake the Cycle Toothy.png S3E18 Brake the Cycle Where is it.png S3E18 Brake the Cycle Whatever.png S3E18 Innocu beavu.png S3E18 Brake the Cycle Oh no.png S3E18 Brake the Cycle Fire.png S3E18 Htf4.png S3E18 Brake the Cycle Ouch.png S3E18_BTC5.png S3E18 Toothy is excellent at flying not blurb REPLACEMENT IMAGE.png S3E18 BTC6.png S3E18 BTC7.png S3E18 Toothy crying.png S3E18 BTC8.png S3E18 Htf2.PNG S3E18 BTC10.png S3E18 BTC11.png S3E18 BTC12.png S3E18 BTC17.png S3E18 Htf3.png AIT_Toothy_planting.png AIT Box.png SAT Happy Toothy.png SAT8.png SAT9.png SAT10.png SAT11.png SAT12.png SAT13.png AIT Disgusted.png AIT Disgusted.png AIT Toothy looks down.png AIT Toothy teethgrow.png Im a warlus.jpg AIT Zig.png AIT Zag.png AIT Toothy happy.png AIT sabretoothedbeaver.png AIT Toothy with rasp.png AIT toothfiling.png AIT Bloody rasp.png AIT Toothy_cries.png AIT Sabertooth toothy.png AIT Truffles cameo.png AIT Toothy crying.png AIT Cringe.png AIT Cringe2.png AIT Toothy stumbles.png AIT Hill.png AIT Dirty tooth.png AIT Tooth snap.png AIT toothscraping.png AIT thislookspainful.png Toothys wagon Levels out.png AIT Toothy gets up.png AIT Toothy happy2.png AIT Toothy walking.png AIT Toothy is hit.png Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Galleries